The Pen
by littlethoughtz
Summary: Lat day before Christmas break, stuck in a classroom and bored. Sasuke starts to mess with a pen and unintentionally turns Naruto on. YAOI don't like don't read. NARUSASU


It was the last class before Christmas break and it had just started snowing heavily. At the sight of the snow everyone got a bit down because, even though we were university students, everyone still wanted to go and roll around in the snow. But no we had to stay in boring class of chemistry with Orochimaru for another hour.

The yellow haired, blue eyed boy turned to his raven black hair and black eyed friend and his jaw dropped at the sight. Before I get into lets just say I've kinda been having wet dreams about my friend Sasuke here for the past few weeks. It was totally uncontrollable and at the start I totally freaked out but when I think about it now, even if Sasuke's a total bastard I'm the only one who can put up with him. Plus he's fucking hot, that coming from a gay guy.

So when I turned around to see him like that let's just say little Naruto was coming out to play. Sasuke was leaning on the table with his eyes lowered probably from boredom or tiredness but with my imaginative mind I saw his eyes lowered in lust. That wasn't all though.

It was the pen.

I don't think the raven haired man even realised what a show he was putting on. He had the tip of the pen on his mouth and licking the top. Then he pushed the pen in and out like he was sucking cock. I didn't even care when he turned around and caught me staring.

(SPOV)

I was bored as hell. Well who wouldn't be in this fucking shit class. I briefly noticed it was snowing outside and I turned to my best friend Naruto to see his reaction to it. I stopped in my tracks at the erotic sight though. I don't know why but Naruto was staring at me with eyes glazed over with desire and a pink tint to his cheeks. I don't know if he noticed but he was palming his crotch as well. Then I realised when I saw him staring at the pen I was messing with in my mouth.

You see Naruto told us just a few weeks ago that he was gay so the things I was doing with my pen must have made him think of other things. It was funny, I was pleased I could turn him on like this after all I'm into guys too except no one knows about that. But while I was thinking this I realised if any guy did that to his pen Naruto would probably turned on. I got angry at this and decided to never let him forget this.

I turned around to face him openly and started to tease him purposely by licking the pen with my tongue up and down the sides.

(NPOV)

This is bad I'm getting really turned on. I was just about to get up for a toilet break when Sasuke turned to look directly at me. I was going to ask what's up while trying to cover my area when he did something I never thought would happen. He was purposely trying to turn me on. He lowered his eyelids in a lust filled gaze and started to lick up and down the pen seductively, he then shoved the whole thing into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks to suck. That was the last straw. I jumped up out of my seat startling the class when my chair knocked back but I didn't care. I grabbed the startled Sasuke and pulled him up out of his seat to then running out of the classroom with him in tow shouting 'Sasuke's sick I'm bringing him to the nurse' before slamming the door behind me.

The class looked at their teacher expecting him to be mad and kill the two for disrupting the class but instead there was an evil smirk on the teacher's face which scared them more.

Orochimaru knew exactly what they were going to do as he saw the little show that just went on in the back of class. He thought it was about the two of them got together so he let them go. He silently laughed to himself as he saw Kiba's face. Looks like he wasn't the only one who witnessed what happened at the back of the class and it looked like the boy was going to be scarred for life.

(BOTHPOV)

Sasuke watched as Naruto dragged him down the hall wondering what he was doing. He was about to ask when Naruto shoved him into the toilets locking the door behind him. The blue eyed boy then pushed Sasuke up against the wall.

'I can't hold back any longer, I'm at my limit' he then attacked the raven's mouth and quickly shoved his tongue in.

Sasuke was more than willing to participate so he too fought back with his own tongue. Naruto quickly won the battle and had Sasuke moaning in pleasure.

It made the teen feel hot everywhere when Naruto dominated him. It made him shiver in anticipation when the energetic boy placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and ripped the shirt off sending buttons flying everywhere. In the back of his mind he wondered what he was going to wear after but that thought was gone when Naruto started to suck on one of his hard nipples.

'Aah Naruto!'

Naruto could feel Sasuke grip his hair asking for more. He willingly obliged and was about to unzip Sasuke's trousers when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see a flushed face and glazed eyes.

'Wait.'

'Why?' Naruto couldn't wait anymore his cock was throbbing.

'Because Mr. Impatient I wanna do something for you first'

'What are you gonna do?'

'Just watch'

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the door behind him and knelt down while pulling down the blond haired boys trousers and boxers in one go. Realisation dawned in Naruto and his eyes filled with want for what Sasuke was about to do.

Sasuke watched as the thick cock sprung free from its confines and looked greedily at it wanting nothing more than to swallow it whole. And that's exactly what he did. He could hear Naruto gasp from above him and bobbed his head up and down on the dick while looking at Naruto with desire. He tasted so good.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore watching Sasuke bob up and down on him like that. He lifted Sasuke away from him and quickly removed the others pants.

'That was hot, but I can't wait, I need you now'

He pushed Sasuke against the wall again and lifted the teen's legs to wrap around his waist. He put two fingers straight into Sasuke's entrance and started to stretch.

Sasuke muffled his moan by biting Naruto's neck which he gasped at.

He removed his fingers and looked at Sasuke.

'You ready? This might hurt.' He panted it which turned Sasuke on more.

'Hurry, your heh not the only one who can't heh wait'

So with that Naruto impaled his cock into the tight heat and waited for Sasuke to adjust.

Ahh that was kinda sore he thought but not as bad as he thought it would be.

'Hah move'

Naruto wasted no time pulling out and then thrusting back in so hard he hit Sasuke's spot straight on.

'AAHH FUCK NARUTO'

Sasuke couldn't describe the feeling hat just came over him but he wanted more of it. It was so good.

'Faster…harder Naru…please'

Naruto's cocked throbbed at Sasuke's pleading voice and he thrust hard and fast into the hot hole just like the boy had asked.

'Fuck Sasuke so tight hah hah.'

The blue eyed teen started to stroke Sasuke's cock and said boy couldn't hold back anymore.

He came all over Naruto's hand and their stomachs while clamping down on the cock causing Naruto to spill his seed too.

'NARUTO'

'SASUKE'

They both slumped to the floor panting heavily while Naruto pulled out of Sasuke.

'Haha that was fucking hot Teme!'

'I agree Dobe but what may I ask am I going to wear back to class? In case you forgot you ripped all the buttons off of my shirt'

'Here wear my hoodie I still have a t-shirt on. I know you don't like orange but it's he best I can do'

The two boys cleaned themselves up and got dressed. They were about to leave when Naruto stopped them.

'Hey why'd you let me do that to you anyway?'

'Hmm well I've been having lets just say dreams about you lately, what about you?'

'Well believe it or not same reason. Remember when I came out a few weeks ago? Yeah that was about a week after I started to have hot dreams about you.'

'Well what do we do now?' Sasuke didn't want this to be a one time thing though he'd never admit it.

'Well how bout we try going on a date and see where it goes from there?' Naruto hoped Sasuke wanted more than just sex in a bathroom.

'Sure'

Yes! Both teens thought.

They headed back to class and when they entered the teacher was snickering and the whole class were supporting blushing faces.

'What's up with everyone?' Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

They walked up the aisle to their seats when a snake like voice called out to them.

'I hope you two had fun. Judging by the limp in Sasuke's walk and the moans we could hear from down the hall I'd say yes'

They both blushed at this and were even more embarrassed when Gaara, Naruto's friend turned to them and said 'Although we knew that was going to happen eventually I honestly never thought you'd be bottom Uchiha.'

Thankfully the bell rang then and the whole class fled leaving to blushing teens behind.


End file.
